


A pitch for a Moyo Season 4...

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: ... that I'm thinking of turning into a full fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A pitch for a Moyo Season 4...

Maybe it’s September and so much has happened during the summer. Maybe Moyo was outraged by it all, just like his friends were. Maybe he posted about BLM like they did, but felt like he didn’t know that much about it all, perhaps because he had always socialized in white and/or unpoliticized circles. Maybe he felt a frustration he did not identify and did not know how to express, how to channel.

Maybe he’ll find a guru of his own. To suggest what to read, to suggest where to look, to show him the ways of organizing. In the course of his reading and talking and discovering and realizing he always knew some of these things, deep down inside, something will unlock in him, a realization concerning his own masculinity, his own worth, that he didn’t think he’d find, looking at what he thought was a completely different aspect of his identity. Not having seen the interconnectedness of it all. As a result, his relationship with others, his relationship with himself will change. He’ll come to see it all as self-care, all of it - the learning and the unlearning, and the breathing and the growth.

He’ll discover a way of giving back to his community he hadn’t thought about. Maybe he’ll realize on his own the power of dancing and the power of imposing his own representation, not demanding space but taking it, as exactly who he is. He’ll find in himself qualities he’d never thought were there. He’ll develop new skills, meet new friends, work on his existing friendships to help them grow as he does. Maybe he’ll find a calling, or simply the strength to start the journey of his life as a young adult, the wisdom to guide him along the way.


End file.
